ERROR
by ChoJiMin137
Summary: Kini... Semuanya tak akan sama seperti dulu lagi...


ERROR

KyuHyun X SungMin And other cast

Warning : GS, cerita pasaran, typo(s) bertebaran dan tidak sesuai EYD

Don't Like, Don't Read Review please~

Now playing Vixx - Error

.

.

Aku tak bisa menahannya jadi aku meluapkan semuanya

Aku menghapus semua emosiku

Tapi aku tak akn bisa menghapus dirimu

Karena hatiku terlalu bersedih

.

.

Scene year 2050

Tik

Tik

Tik

Bunyi jam yang berdetik menandakan waktu yang berlalu, berdetak dengan kehidupan yang berada di sekitarnya. Helaan nafas itu terdengar beserta beberapa peralatan yang tengah bekerja, tidak terlalu bising memang.

"Aku harap, benda ini bekerja Min" kata namja itu

Cho Kyuhyun. Itulah nama namja tampan yang sedang duduk dengan peralatan canggihnya, menyusun sesuatu untuk menolong seseorang yang berharga untuk hidupnya. Setidaknya, dia baru menyadari bahwa orang itu, orang yang sedang berbaring di ranjang tak jauh darinya tersebut begitu berharga untuknya. Dia memang bodoh.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Setelah chip ini jadi, kau akan bangun sayang. Kita bisa hidup bersama. Percayalah" katanya berbisik di telinga yeoja-nya

Yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut tak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun, tetap terpejam dengan beberapa alat menancap pada tubuhnya. Sama sekali tak bergerak, bernafaspun tidak.

Kesalahannya sudah fatal, sekarang dia sudah tak bisa lagi melihat senyum Sungmin, mendengar suara indah yeoja itu, dan juga tidak bisa melihat mata ajaibnya. Semuanya sudah lenyap, hanya ada kenangan pahit yang Kyuhyun ingat. Kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu, kelakuan bejatnya yang telah merenggut Sungmin-nya, miliknya yang sekarang ini benar-benar berharga untuknya.

.

.

*Flashback*

7 tahun yang lalu...

Brak

"Akkkhh!"

"Bodoh!" serunya marah

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Kyu" lirih yeoja itu memohon

"Kau itu memang tak berguna, pantas saja keluargamu itu menjualmu!"

Kata-kata yang menusuk selalu dia dapatkan, tak jarang perlakuan kasar juga dia dapatkan dari namja itu. Namun, semua dia tahan demi rasa suka pada dirinya untuk namja tersebut. Cinta memang buta, sampai-sampai dia tak melihat luka yang telah namja tersebut torehkan pada tubuh dan hatinya.

"Aku akan memperbaikinya, aku mohon jangan buang aku" pinta Sungmin lirih

"Cih,,, memangnya berapa uang yang kau miliki, hm? Kau itu hanya budak!" kata Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah dan berdo'a semoga Kyuhyun tidak membuangnya ke dunia luar. Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, keluarnya memilih pergi keluar negeri setelah menjualnya.

Untung saja, saat itu dia bertemu Kyuhyun, pertemuan yang tidak sengaja di sebuah tempat pelacuran dimana Sungmin di jual oleh keluarganya. Dia bisa bernafas lega, Kyuhyun membelinya dari seorang namja tua tambun yang kaya, yang malam itu meminta untuk dilayaninya.

Sejak saat itulah, Sungmin menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun sekarang Kyuhyun sering menyiksanya, dengan beberapa luka dan lebam di tubuh Sungmin itu, menunjukkan bagaimana perilaku Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Sekarang bereskan rumah, siapkan makan malam yang enak. Akan ada tamu yang datang" ucap Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari sofa

"Siapa yang akan datang?" tanya Sungmin pelan

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan? Itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyuhyun dingin

Tak lama, dia sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terduduk dilantai dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia harus bersabar, nanti dia pasti melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berbeda, yang akan memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Sebenarnya, Sungmin memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang begitu menakjubkan. Dia bisa melihat beberapa kejadian yang akan terjadi padanya lewat mimpi yang menghampiri tidurnya. Tapi, kekuatan itu hanya akan bekerja jika Sungmin jika waktunya sudah dekat, waktu untuk bertemu takdir tersebut.

*Flashback end

.

.

Ini sudah lebih dari 5 tahun setelah kejadian itu, kejadian yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun lupakan sampai saat ini. Dan bila dia memikirkan itu, Kyuhyun merasa dia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Memperlakukan Sungmin dengan sedemikian sampai yoeja cantik itu berbaring di ranjang itu selama 5 tahun ini.

Selama 5 tahun ini juga, Kyuhyun tak henti mencari solusi untuk membuat Sungmin hidup kembali. Salah satunya ini, dia rela menghabiskan seluruh uang dan waktunya hanya untuk membuat sebuah robot mirip Sungmin. Tentunya bukan sedekar robot biasa, melainkan sebuah robot android yang seluruh komponennya begitu mirip dengan tubuh manusia.

Kyuhyun tahu pekerjaan ini ilegal karena dia tidak mendapatkan persetujuan dari pemerintah untuk membuatnya, dia melakukan ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Pemerintahan disana memang begitu ketat, hanya pihak berwajiblah yang berhak membuat manusia android untuk keperluan keamanan.

Kyuhyun sudah tahu resikonya, demi orang yang dia cintai. Dia rela menentang pemerintah. Masa bodoh, para orang gila pangkat itu tidak akan bisa membuat Sungmin hidup lagi. Begitulah kata Kyuhyun.

Semua sudah hampir selesai, hanya membutuhkan beberapa sentuhan lagi untuk menyempurnakannya. Kyuhyun yakin ini akan berhasil dan Sungmin akan hidup lagi, meski dalam bentuk yang berbeda.

.

.

"Hai Kyu"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati temannya itu sudah menunggu di tempat duduk mereka seperti biasa. Changmin, Shim Changmin. Itulah nama teman Kyuhyun.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" kata Kyuhyun setelah mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi cafe tersebut

"Hahaha, santai saja Kyu. Tapi apa tidak berbahaya bertemu disini?" tanya Changmin

"Sudahlah, mana barang yang aku pesan. Kau tak lupa membawanya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangan kanannya, berniat meminta barang yang dia pesan pada temannya itu

Changmin merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang tak terlalu besar lalu menaruhnya tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menyeting sesuai dengan keinginanmu, kau tinggal memasangnya saja" kata Changmin

Kyuhyun mengambil kotak tersebut, memandangnya tak terlalu lama dan setelahnya memberikan beberapa uang pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tidak perlu Kyu, aku membantumu kali ini. Aku... kau bisa membawanya" ucap Changmin menolak pemberian uang yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu

"Changmin, tapi kita sudah setuju dari awal" balas Kyuhyun

"Aku ikhlas membantumu Kyu, aku sudah lelah melihatmu mengeluh. Aku harap kali ini kau berhasil, jangan kecewakan aku. Kau berhak bahagia"

Selanjutnya, Changmin meninggalkan kursinya, membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyerngitkan kedua alisnya bingung. Bukankah uang itu untuk mengganti chip yang dia dapatkan, bukankah harga chip itu begitu mahal?

"Aku hanya bisa membantumu sampai disini Kyu, setelah semuanya berhasil. Segera pergi sebelum polisi menangkapmu, mereka sudah mulai curiga"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir sebelum Changmin menghilang di pintu cafe itu, dia senang bisa berteman dengan Changmin. Walau mereka sering bertengkar, dia sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Dulu, Changminlah yang menyadarkan dirinya. Menyadarkan akan sosok Sungmin yang memang berharga untuknya. Dia harus berterima kasih kepada Changmin nanti, dia sudah membantunya sampai detik ini.

"Terima kasih Changmin, kau memang temanku. Benar-benar temanku" lirih Kyuhyun

.

.

Transfering 88 %

Tulisan itulah yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun lihat, tulisan yang berada di layar komputernya. Membuatnya harus menahan nafas saat angka itu terus berjalan sampai pada angka 100 % dan memunculkan tulisan "Complete" .

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri tubuh Sungmin, melihat reaksi yang akan tubuh kaku dan dingin itu berikan. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar-debar, menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya tanpa terlewatkan. Sosok itu... bergerak.

Jari-jari Sungmin yang begitu mirip dengan jari manusia itu mulai bergerak pelan, selanjutnya kedua matanya yang nampak indah itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan mata yang Kyuhyun sukai, mata ajaib. Begitulah Kyuhyun menamainya.

Setelah berhasil membuka kedua matanya, Sungmin hanya bisa memandang langit-langit ruangan tersebut. Sambil mengedipkan kedua mata layaknya manusia pada umumnya, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaku kearah Kyuhyun.

"Min..." lirih Kyuhyun

Sosok itu hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya, tak berniat membalas panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Kau... kau hidup...Min"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin, membantunya duduk dan membenamkan kepala yeoja dari robot itu kepelukannya. Akhirnya berhasil, usahanya selama ini berhasil. Changmin harus tahu itu.

"Kau hidup, kau hidup Min"

Kyuhyun melontarkan kalimat itu disetiap detiknya, air matanya mengalir tanpa dia perintah, dirinya bahagia. Yeoja yang dia rindukan, yang dia cintai telah hidup lagi. Meski kini, tubuh itu tak sehangat dulu. Tubuh itu kini dingin, tak ada sesuatu yang sama dari Sungmin yang dulu.

"Tak apa, kau bisa hidup lagi sudah membuatku bahagia. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kembali menutup matamu lagi. Kau akan bersamamu sampai akhir"

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin yang tertutupi oleh rambut palsu, nampak seperti rambut Sungmin dulu. Hanya saja, harumnya sudah tak sama.

Sungmin yang dulu sudah hilang, Kyuhyun tahu itu, hanya saj... dia ingin memiliki Sungmin lagi meski dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Seperti ini, robot android berbentuk Sungmin sudah cukup untuknya.

.

.

"Min, lihat ini. Kita sudah terikat, kita sudah menikah"

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkar dikedua jari manis pada tangan keduanya, dia tersenyum melihatnya. Cincin yang dia pesan secara pribadi itu kini sudah melingkar dijari Sungmin. Sangat pas dan terlihat indah.

"Kau sudah menjadi istriku, Min"

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir dingin itu, melumatnya penuh, mengecap rasa yang memang sudah tak sama seperti dulu. Terakhir kali dia merasakan bibir manis Sungmin... 5 tahun yang lalu, tepat kejadian itu. Sebelum Sungmin menutup kedua matanya, dia sempat mengecupnya lama. Ciuman manis walau banyak darah yang juga harus Kyuhyun sesap.

"Aku mencintaimu Min" kata Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya

Grep

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, aku memang bodoh tak tahu siapa dirimu dulu, begitu bodoh karena memperlakukanmu seperti budak, begitu bodoh...bodoh sekali. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kau harus berjanji"

Brak

"Angkat tangan anda Tuan Cho"

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang sebearnya terjadi,saat dia berhasil menyimpulkan kejadian itu, barulah Kyuhyun tahu. Mereka polisi.

"Ya! Mau kau bawa kemana istriku!"

"Kau sudah melanggar peraturan di negara ini Tuan Cho, anda membuat robot ini secara ilegal. Anda harus ikut kami. Sebagai bukti, robot ini akan kami sita"

Kyuhyun berteriak saat salah satu polisi itu menggandeng Sungmin, membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Bagaimana mereka tahu, siapa... siapa yang memberitahu mereka. Sementara 2 polisi lainnya menahannya agar tidak memberontak. Namun, kedua polisi yang menyekalnya bukanlah tandingan Kyuhyun. Dengan mengeluarkan beberapa pukulan, Kyuhyun sudah lolos.

Dia berlari keluar untuk mengejar Sungmin, dia tidak akan membeiarkan 'istri'nya itu pergi lagi.

Bruk

Kyuhyun tanpa ampun memukul bagian belakang kepala poliri yang membawa Sungmin itu sampai pingsan, melihat polisi-polisi itu lengah, Kyuhyun segera menggandeng Sungmin. Membawanya menjauh.

"Shit!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat saat melihat beberapa polisi sudah siap sedia di depan rumahnya, lebih tepatnya mengerubungi rumahnya dengan menodongkan senjata api mereka.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa hidup bersama, lebih baik kita mati bersama" kata Kyuhyun menatap wajah datar Sungmin

Kyuhyun kembali menggandeng tangan Sungmin, mengajak 'istri'nya itu untuk menuju sebuah ruangan rahasia miliknya.

Didalam ruangan tersebut, banyak sekali peralatan yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk merakit tubuh Sungmin. Ada banyak sekali hasil percobaannya yang gagal disana, dengan wajah yang mirip Sungmin semua.

"Tuan Cho, lebih baik anda menyerahkan robotmu itu. Atau kami tembak" seru seseorang polisi yang tadi terkena pukulan Kyuhyun

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya" lirih Kyuhyun

Lalu, Kyuhyun membimbing tubuh Sungmin untuk mendekat padanya. Memeluk tubuh dingin itu begitu erat lagi.

Dalam hitungan kurang dari 5 detik, keduanya sudah masuk dalam ruangan berkaca. Kyuhyun menutup dan menguncinya dari dalam, memastikan polisi itu tak mengikuti mereka.

"Lebih baik kami mati bersama daripada kau memisahkan kami"

Dan tanpa polisi itu bisa lakukan, sebuah sinar muncul dari atas kepala Kyuhyun. Sinar menyilaukan yang menelan tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Selanjutnya, hanya terdengar teriakan keras. Teriakan dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Hahaha, kau memang bodoh Cho"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu siapa Lee Sungmin, bukankah kau mencarinya selama ini?"

"Kau memang bodoh, sampai tidak tahu siapa musuhmu. Hahaha, aku senang bisa bersenang-senang denganmu sebelum melihatmu hancur. Kau... sudah membuat keluargaku hancur. Jadi, kau juga harus menerima kehancuranmu"

Dor

Peluru itu meluncur dengan cepatnya, menuju tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa bergerak disana, di sebuah kursi dengan keadaan terikat. Kyuhyun sudah pasrah jika peluru itu menembus jantungnya dan membuatnya mati seketika. Tapi setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dia tidak merasakan sakit, dia malah... merasakan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat Sungmin yang memeluk tubuhnya, melindunginya dari serangan peluru dari namja paruh baya didepannya tersebut. Merasa korbannya tidak terkan peluru mematikannya, namja pearuh baya itu kembali meluncurkan beberapa peluru lagi. Dan Sungmin kembali melindungi Kyuhyun dari serbuan peluru itu. Membuatnya harus menahan sakit saat peluru berjumlah lebuh dari 5 itu masuk dalam tubuhnya.

"Lihat, yeoja yang kau cari selama ini telah aku tembak. Hahaha"

"Shengmin, kau kenal nama itu? Bocah kecil yang penah kau ceritakan padaku dulu, dan sekarang dia sedang meregang nyawa"

Tubuh Sungmin ambruk, menyisakan darah yang mengotori bahu Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu... yang sering dia sakiti, adalah... adalah peri kecilnya.

"Kau memang bodoh Cho, seharusnya kau percaya ucapan dari Shengmin, atau...kau tidak tahu kalau Lee Sungmin itu adalah Shengmin? Begitu naifnya dirimu itu"

Sosok namja paruh baya itu terus melontarkan caciannya, tak memperdulikan wajah Kyuhyun yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kau juga harus ikut mati bersama wanita itu"

Saat namja paruh baya itu menodongkan pistolnya lagi, sebuah tembakan terdengar, dan peluru itu dengan cepat menembus tangan namja paruh baya tersebut. Membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan dengan peluru yang menembus tangannya.

"Sialan!" umpat namja paruh baya itu lalu berlari, pergi dari tempat itu

"Kyuhyun!"

Changmin sudah berniat mengejar musuh Kyuhyun tadi namun melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang terdiam menundukkan kepalanya membuatnya membatalkannya, lebih memilih melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Bruk

"Sungmin-ah..." lirih Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun kembali meloloskan air matanya, membuat matanya memerah dan kedua pipinya basah. Dia bodoh...

"Kyu-Kyuhyun...hhhh"

Sungmin dengansisa tenaganya mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun, meraih wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di depannya, meraihnya dengan tangan yang sudah berlumuran darahnya.

"Sungmin-ah..."

"Mian...hhh... aku... aku mencintaimu"

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang dingin, limbung kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin-nya, yeoja kecil yang dia cari selama ini... dia... pergi...

"Sungmin-ah... Sungmin-ah... maafkan aku Sungmin-ah, maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun terisak keras sambil memeluk tubuh penuh darah Sungmin, memeluknya dengan erat tanpa berniat melepaskannya.

"Seharusnya aku percaya padamu, seharusnya aku tahu siapa dirimu, seharusnya... seharusnya..."

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH...!" teriak Kyuhyun keras, mengabaikan sosok Changmin yang menatap miris sahabatnya itu

'Aku berjanji akan menghidupkanmu lagi, meski semua tidak akan sama lagi. Aku berjanji' batin Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin lebih erat lagi

.

.

"Aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita Kyuhyun, tidak akan ku biarkan kau bahagia. Kau harus menerimanya setelah membunuh keluargaku"

.

.

"Kyu...Aku mohon jangan kesana, mereka menjebakmu"

"Tau apa kau? hah?!"

Bruk

.

.

"GuiXian~ tadi malam aku bermimpi, kau pergi meninggalkan aku"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Shengmin, kita akan selalu bersama"

"Janji?"

"janji!"

.

.

THE END

Mianhae...mianhae... FF yang LOVE HATE belum update lagi, sebagai permintaan maaf saya, saya bawa FF amburadul yang aneh ini buat kalian. FF ini terinspirasi setelah melihat MV VIXX Error, sumpah... baguuus, makna lagunya juga ngena bgt! Aku harap ada yang mau baca dan review. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review di dua FF saya sebelumnya, saya senang ternyata ada yg suka juga. Aku kira nggak ada yang baca melihat keadaan yang ruwet ini. Hehe... Terima kasih, saya akan melanjutkan FF LOVE HATE, jadi mohon untuk menunggu.

Terima kasih sudah mau bertahan sebagai JOYers dengan saya, mari kita bertahan sampai akhir. Semua akan baik-baik saja,meski sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Aku sayang kalian semua~~ 


End file.
